The Mystery of Terra
by kirbyfan1996
Summary: The girl of his dreams was lost long ago, so who is that girl who looks exactly like her? The only one who may have the answer is a madman with a box...
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Men

**Author's Note: I've had the idea for this for a bit and feel like I might as well introduce it before the summer's end. I, like many people, was not satisfied with the final episode of Teen Titans, Things Change. There has to be more to the story, and what better way to continue it than by introducing someone who could have the answers. Not sure how often I'll update, but I will try.**

**Disclaimer: Any and all rights relating to Doctor Who belong to the BBC and its affiliates. Any and all rights relating to Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and its affiliates.**

* * *

Prologue: The Mysterious Men

Time stopped still for Garfield Mark Logan during those seconds when his life would change forever. For the young boy, it was his worst nightmare come true: his family was about to face death and he was powerless to stop it from happening. And yet, he felt that he could have done something, _anything_,to save them. Right now, it was long after that time had passed, but he was still reliving it in his mind, feeling desolate and empty. What would happen now? Where would he go? How could he continue?

A sharp voice soon broke the boy out of his stupor. "Oi! What are you moping around for?" He turned his head towards the direction where the voice came from. When he did, he saw a man possessing a strangely dark aura about him. He was wearing a leather jacket. His hair was cut very short, but what most struck Garfield were his eyes. Those eyes looked like they had seen the horrors of an unimaginable war.

The boy looked down again, unwilling to talk to the stranger. However, it seemed that the stranger wanted to persist. "Oi! I asked you a question. Care to answer?"

He sadly turned at the stranger. "Why do you care?" he glumly questioned.

The man seemed to be a bit taken aback. "Fine! I'll just leave you to mope! See if I care!" The man turned and walked away towards wherever he had come from. The boy thought he had peace for a moment to let his feelings go again, but the man quickly came back. "Alright, do you want to know why I care?"

When the boy didn't respond, the man continued to talk. "I can see it in your eyes. The pain and shock of the first death you've witnessed."

The boy's eyes widened. _Was it really that easy to tell?_ he thought.

The man continued, talking more about himself than the boy. "I don't know why I should anymore, after everything that has happened in my life. The things that I've seen are things that your puny mind can't even begin to imagine. I've seen the horror and agony of billions of lives lost, each one more painful than the last. I guess that's what I do a lot. I bring death, and I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life."

The boy looked into the stranger's eyes again and saw the hues of pain and regret, knowing for sure that the stranger had experienced something that was definitely far worse than what he himself had experienced.

The man maintained eye contact. "But you, Garfield Mark Logan, I presume, don't have to live with that. The lives that I lost were directly my fault. I am a terrible murderer, but you are not. You have a lot to look forward to, so quit moping around. I doubt that's what they would want."

At that point, the man stood up. "I think it's time I take my leave. Remember the words I've said because I won't be repeating them. Be yourself. Be amazing. Because, Garfield Mark Logan, I think you have the potential to be fantastic." Garfield noticed the man smile for the first time. "Off I go then. And so should you."

The boy looked away for a moment, processing everything that the man had just said. "Hang on, mister. I didn't get your name. Who are you?"

The man stopped for a moment. "Not that it matters since I probably won't ever see you again, but…I'm the Doctor."

When he turned around to ask another question, he saw that the man had simply vanished. He didn't know who the stranger was, but he knew that those words held a lot of truth to them. His family would not have wanted him to stop living life. They would, however, have wanted him to become the best person he could be. This lesson he took to heart, and he hoped to one day find that man again and thank him for the wisdom.

* * *

"Terra," the same boy whispered years later, "I'm sorry."

The boy, now known as Beast Boy, stared at the large statue of a girl in front of him. At least, it was only a statue upon first glance. He was one of the few who knew the truth that the statue had as recently as a few days ago been a living human being. Her real name was Tara Markov, but everyone knew her as Terra. To the young hero, she was the most amazing person he had ever met. The time they had spent together, whether it was spent on defeating villains with the rest of the Teen Titans or more personal time together, was always incredible. She was the first person he felt he could truly love. With her, the inner desolation from his family's death disappeared, and he could truly feel happy.

Sadly, it had all gone south so quickly. When she betrayed the team's trust and revealed her allegiance to Slade, the Titans' worst enemy, its impact shook them all, none more so than the boy. With her powers, she helped him take over the city, and they were poised to take the world soon after. And yet, he continued to believe in her despite the opinions of his friends. He trusted that she would do the right thing in the end, and she proved him right. She managed to use her powers to kill Slade and end his reign of terror, but she sacrificed herself in the process. Unleashing the full force of her powers transformed her whole body into solid rock. The others comforted him, promising that they would do whatever they could to reverse the process, but he was quickly losing hope that it would ever be possible.

His head was lowered while he muttered silent apologies to her. After a while, though, he realized that someone was patting him on the back in a form of sincere sorrow. Beast Boy turned around and realized that next to him was a strange man. He wore a brown coat and had a blue tie. There was a pair of glasses that he had hanging a bit out of his coat pocket, though he made no move to put them on. Though he felt that he had never seen the man before, there was something in his eyes that seemed familiar.

Voicing his concerns, he spoke up. "Excuse me, who are you?"

The man seemed reproached for a moment, but he afterwards regained his composure. "That's alright then. We've met before, but I can understand why you don't recognize me. You may remember a man with short hair, a leather jacket, and a somewhat rude personality, right? I'm that same man. I've just…had a little work done." He smiled as if he were hiding a secret. "I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, right. That guy was a completely different person."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do to prove I am who I say I am?"

"Just say something from the time I met the Doctor."

"Very well, then." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Be yourself. Be amazing. Because, Garfield Mark Logan, I think you have the potential to be fantastic."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up in surprise. "You! You're the same man I met when I was a kid! Back when…" He stopped himself, unable to continue the rest of his thoughts. It had been a long time since he had thought back to those days, but the man seemed accepting of his sudden silence.

"It's okay," the Doctor said, "I understand. It wasn't a very good time to chat back then, was it? Neither for me nor you…" He glanced at the statue and stood up. "It seems that it's the same today…" He started walking towards the statue and pulled out a device. It resembled a mechanical pen except that its tip was a blue bulb of some sort. He pressed a button, and the device activated. It glowed and emanated an eerie sound. "Hang on, this isn't a normal rock statue, is it?"

Beast Boy sadly looked up at the man. "Yeah, she's not…"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in confusion. "She? There's an actual girl in there?"

"She's not in the statue…she…"

"Is the statue," the Doctor finished, putting his device down. He sighed, realizing why Beast Boy was so sad. "She was really close to you, wasn't she?" He nodded while the Doctor continued. "I am sorry…I am so sorry…" Seeing no further reaction from Beast Boy, he continued. "I know I'm rubbish, leaving you here to bear such things when I come, but I need to let you know that things will be okay."

The boy looked up again. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor smiled mysteriously. "We live in a universe where you never know what might happen in the future. Those closest to you often have a knack for showing up when you least expect them. Sometimes, those you lose find ways of coming back. As long as you remember something, it can come back."

Just then, a noise sounded in the background. It was entirely alien to Beast Boy but seemed to be very familiar to the Doctor. "What was that?" the boy asked.

The Doctor gave a look that exuded concern and regret at the same time. "That would be my…means of transport. I really, really have to get going. I'm sorry I couldn't stay long enough to do more or come during better circumstances, but I'm sure we'll meet again. Maybe then, I'll come with an answer to your problems rather than just blather on like the old man I am…"

The Doctor turned to leave, and Beast Boy did likewise. However, he realized that he hadn't thanked the Doctor for breaking his melancholy all those years ago. He turned back, but the man was already gone. Again, Beast Boy felt a sense of confusion, wondering exactly who that man was.


	2. Chapter 1: Finally Here to Help

**Author's Note: Just wanted to get a chapter in before school starts and my updates become extremely infrequent. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Special shoutout to aronpuma for being the first to favorite, follow, and review this story. Thanks for that (and you too, Darth's Daughter).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Finally Here to Help

"Beast Boy!" Robin's voice screamed through the yellow communicator. "We need your help! The Gordanians are invading downtown!"

"Not again," Beast Boy murmured as he joined the scene of a battle in which his teammates weren't doing so well. The past few weeks had taken their toll on all of the Teen Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil had come so close to defeating all the Titans that all they had to do was contain the final remnants. It had managed to take down all the teenage superheroes of the world, yet he had managed to elude them and organize the remaining ones against them. They had all stared into the abyss of certain defeat, yet they continued to fight and somehow managed to free all the Titans and defeat the Brotherhood in the end. With a large amount of the villains they had faced subdued and all the Titans freed, Beast Boy had hoped things would soon return to normal.

However, there were changes in Jump City that had been disconcerting to say the least. For one thing many of the establishments that the Titans had liked, including the movie store, his favorite candy shop, Raven's regular bookstore, and Cyborg's normal auto-parts shop, seemed to have closed while they were fighting the Brotherhood. The villains that had not been captured had run amok all over the city, forcing the Titans to have to clean up after their messes. There were also concerns that Slade might have come back, based on the accounts of a variety of people who claimed they had seen the mysterious man. Every time a new lead appeared, Robin's mood soured; his obsession with taking him down often triumphed over the concerns of his friends. It didn't help when the whole debacle in Tokyo had put the Titans on the wrong side of the law after their home had been destroyed. The Titans had a ton of stress to deal with once they returned home to find criminals all over that needed to be rounded up. They also had to assure the government that they in fact did not commit any criminal actions in Japan. The one good thing to come out of it was that Robin and Starfire had finally become a couple after so much time waiting for something to happen.

On top of everything else, there was still something about that girl that Beast Boy could not help but continue to be suspicious about. Her blond hair and blue eyes reminded him too much of Terra, but he knew that it couldn't be her because she was still stuck as a statue. Until he paid a visit and found she was missing. Somehow, she had gotten herself free, something that Beast Boy didn't even begin to question. However, it was evident that she was avoiding him for some reason he couldn't fathom. Though he persisted as long as he could, he soon realized that he was no longer wanted by the only girl he had ever loved so much. But there was no time to wallow in misery and self-pity as the villains continued to plague the city. The pain had to be hidden deep within his heart in order to mask it from the rest of the Titans, but sometimes it just couldn't stay buried…

Just as he felt that he might be pulled into another pang of regret, Beast Boy found a car hurled in his direction. Refocusing himself on the fight he was about to join, he instantly morphed into an eagle in order to dodge the onslaught of debris that was headed straight for him. He transformed back and focused on his target, a tall, reptilian alien standing next to what was presumably its craft. As it snarled at him in an alien language, Beast Boy couldn't help but notice it was much like the ones that had brought the Titans together in the first place. Though he knew that it probably wasn't the same Gordanians that had taken Starfire as a slave and would have destroyed Jump City to get her back, he couldn't help but feel pure contempt for it.

He glanced momentarily behind his attacker to find out exactly how bad the scene was. His eyes widened as he saw that he might have already been too late. Raven was barely keeping one Gordanian from throwing all its weight on her battered and bruised body. Cyborg looked like he could fall to pieces at any moment with the savage attacks two of them were dealing him. Starfire was already knocked out, and the only thing keeping her safe from further harm was Robin's staff. He was barely holding on against two foes, and he looked like he would soon tire out.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, his diverted attention quickly became his undoing. The Gordanian swiftly struck him down as his remaining teammates began to fail. He tried to ram into his foe, but he was easily caught and taken down. At the same time, Cyborg's power finally failed him, and his enemies knocked him unconscious. Beast Boy tried to crush his foe as a T-Rex, but the Gordanian was able to withstand the force and throw it back at him. As he was knocked down, he saw Robin finally knocked out by his assailants, leaving only him and Raven to fight. Beast Boy got up and attempted to use the speed of a cheetah to his advantage, but the alien again was able to stop him in his tracks. The rest of the Gordanians piled on Raven as she tried to escape her foe's hold, soon taking her out of the fight. Beast Boy was now alone and desperate enough to summon one last form. The Gordanians soon faced what could only be described as a Werebeast. This was the form that he took only when absolutely necessary; for he knew that the increased power diminished his self-restraint, something that could destroy far more than he intended to. Even with his increased strength, though, the Gordanians were still able to overpower him, and he soon fell.

As the Gordanians readied the final blow, a man stepped out from an alley. "I reckon that's enough of this here roughhousing," he said in an obviously unnatural Southern drawl. Both Beast Boy and his attackers looked up to see a man who seemed to be both old and young at the same time. He was wearing the strangest combination of clothes: a tweed jacket, a Stetson, and a bowtie. He possessed an aura that seemed both foreign and familiar. Beast Boy felt like, under ordinary circumstances, he might have laughed at his fashion sense, but his assailants suddenly backed off in fear.

"Oh, no!" one Gordanian, presumably the leader, exclaimed. "Not you!"

Beast Boy was momentarily confused by how the Gordanian had suddenly started speaking English, but the man instantly caught his attention again. He grinned and said in an evidently more natural British accent, "Hello, I'm the Doctor." Beast Boy's eyes widened at the mention of that old name. The strange vibe he had gotten from the man was now answered, but he didn't know why the alien would be so afraid of him. "And you're in violation Article 57 of the Shadow  
Proclamation, the protection of a fully established Level 5 planet. I could have you sanctioned for this transgression. So, I'm going to give you one warning. Run."

The Gordanian didn't hesitate. With the others in its party, they all panickedly ran towards their ship. It soon departed from the planet in such a hasty fashion that he knew they were never coming back. The Doctor whistled, evidently pleased with himself. "I can't believe that they actually listened to me! That never happens!" He held his hand out. "Well, come on! Get up!"

Beast Boy obliged. After helping him up, the Doctor attended to the rest of the Titans. "Your friends seem to be heavily injured…we'll have to fix that." His hands glowed, and an orange light poured into each of the Titans. When the light faded, Beast Boy was surprised to see that they looked unscathed.

"…Thank you, Doctor," was all Beast Boy could manage. It was for more than what he had just done, and the Doctor seemed to know that.

"No need to mention anything, Garfield," the Doctor mused. "It's just what I do."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, well I was actually here to meet a friend. He's getting married tomorrow…again…and I just thought I'd stop by for his stag party before I have to…go somewhere…" He noticed that the Doctor seemed to lose his voice towards the end of his sentence, as if merely mentioning his plans were an ominous prelude to something terrible and tragic. He wanted to ask where he was going, but the Titans were beginning to stir.

Robin was the first to get up. "Urgh…what happened…?" he groggily asked as he struggled to recall anything. Soon, however, he snapped wide awake. "The Gordanians! Where are they?"

"It's alright, dude," Beast Boy said. "They all ran off!"

"Huh? How?"

The Doctor waved his hand. "Hello, that was me. I'm the Doctor."

Robin turned to him and frowned. "The Doctor? Doctor who?"

He smiled. "That never gets old…"

"He's an old friend of mine," Beast Boy said. "Apparently, the Gordanians were afraid of him."

"Nasty things, those Gordanians…they've been trouble all across the universe. I've had to deal with their lot a few times in my past when they've went too far…" He then turned to Starfire as she began to stir. "Hang on, is she…why yes! A Tamaranean! It's been so long since I've seen one!" He had a silly grin that only grew wider the longer he looked at her. "And not just any Tamaranean! She's the princess, isn't she?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "How much do you know about Starfire?" he demanded in a decidedly unfriendly manner.

Though Beast Boy was about to tell Robin to lay off him, the Doctor didn't seem to mind. "It's alright…perfectly natural to be a bit overprotective of her. Can't be too sure…that you've definitely learned well," he replied cryptically before continuing. "But don't worry! I'm a friend of the Tamaraneans, though I haven't been to their planet in a long time. I'm just a bit excited to meet one after so long."

As soon as the Doctor finished speaking, Starfire shot up. "Robin! Are you alright? Where are the Gordanians?"

"Don't worry, Star. We're all fine, and the Gordanians are gone."

Relief filled Starfire's face, but it was soon replaced by shock and confusion. "Robin, since when have you been able to speak perfect Tamaranian?"

Robin looked confused, but the Doctor immediately cleared things up. "That would be the TARDIS translation matrix. The words that you hear are translated into your native tongue. A very useful feature for someone who travels a lot. But where are my manners?" The Doctor gave a warm smile. "Hail to thee, Princess Koriand'r," he said as he bowed, "daughter of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r and rightful heir to the throne. I, the Doctor, am forever your humble servant."

Starfire's eyes widened. "You are the Doctor? The same man who has been so revered in Tamaranian history?"

"Only if you say so, Princess," he answered. "I don't think your boyfriend over here will trust me unless you do."

Both Robin and Starfire seemed to blush a little when he said that, neither yet completely used to being together. "Robin," she started, "the Doctor has been historically a very good friend of my people. He has been held in high esteem for generations."

"How can that be?" Robin asked. "He doesn't look any older than 30."

To Beast Boy, Robin made a good point. "Doctor, how old are you?"

"Currently I am 1103 years old," the Doctor replied.

The three conscious Titans were shocked, though for two different reasons. "How can you be so old?" Beast Boy and Robin asked.

"How can you be so young?" Starfire asked. "You have been known to our people for thousands of years!"

The Doctor answered both questions. "I can be so old because I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord. I can also be so young because I can travel through time."

Though all three were a bit confused, they noticed Cyborg beginning to get up. "Did anyone get the license number on that spaceship?" he groggily asked.

"Beta 5BR91 Alpha," the Doctor obliged, obviously unaware that Cyborg was being sarcastic. "Oh, and I'm the Doctor."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Doctor? Dear God, how long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes, and don't you worry about the damage you took. I took care of that."

"Huh?" He took a moment to scan his systems. "Whoa! All my systems are working better than ever! How is that even possible?"

"I just gave a little bit of my life force to fix you all up. You all looked terrible before, and I felt that you needed it." He added silently, "It's not like I'll be able to use it later…"

If any of the Titans heard the last part, none of them showed it as Raven immediately shot up. "Where are they?!" she snarled in such a harsh tone that the Doctor cringed in fear for a moment. "When I get my hands on those Gordanians…"

"Don't worry!" the Doctor recovered. "They're never coming back! I made sure of that, and they ran away screaming!"

"And you are…?"

"Hello," he said as he straightened his bowtie. "I'm the Doctor."

Raven's eyes widened. "The Doctor! The only man my father ever feared?"

"Ah, yes! Old Trigon, or, as I liked to call him, that big, old turd! I bet he's still upset at me because of that time I sealed him in the 46th Dimension after beating him in a game of chess! He never seemed to learn that the Time Lords are the kings of chess…"

Raven extended her hand. "Well, it's…nice to meet you, I suppose…"

The Doctor smiled and accepted her sign of friendship, aware that she was not the type of person to easily trust someone. "Pleasure to meet you, too!" He then broke off and addressed the rest of the Titans. "Well, now that you're all up and about, I guess it's time I take my leave. It's not proper for young people like you to spend so much time with an old man like me…"

Before any of them could react, the Doctor hurried off, as if he risked losing his nerve to do something important if he stayed too long. Beast Boy sighed as he looked down. "Goodbye, Doctor," he murmured.

He looked up and saw that girl again. "It's her…" Each time he saw her, he felt like something inside him was horribly wrong. He wanted to reach out to her, but he knew it would be of no use.

"Beast Boy," Robin said, "it's not." Beast Boy sighed again. One thing he didn't understand was how the others didn't seem to see the uncanny resemblance. He knew that the rest of the Titans had seen her, but none of them had the same shock or surprise.

A hand rested on Beast Boy's shoulders. "There's something that's not quite right about that girl…" He turned and saw that the Doctor had come back.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Take a look at that girl."

"We have seen her many times, Doctor," Starfire said. "There is nothing wrong with her at all."

"No, look at her. Don't just glance, look. Look, and I mean it. Look."

"Why?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Because it just might save your lives…" the Doctor enigmatically replied.

The four Titans took another look at the girl, and Beast Boy saw all their eyes widen. "That girl," Robin stammered, "it can't be…"

"But it must be!" Starfire said.

"How did my systems miss her?" Cyborg pondered.

"And more importantly, how did Beast Boy actually notice?" Raven asked.

To answer the questions, the Doctor first took a breath. "The reason your systems did not pick her up is because there is a very big perception filter all around that girl. A perception filter basically makes whatever it's supposed to cover unnoticeable. You'd see her, but your minds wouldn't think to really think about her. For whatever reason there is, someone doesn't want the wrong person to really notice her. I've seen a lot of perception filters in my time, so I've been getting better at realizing where one is. As for why only one of you noticed her, I need to know who you think she is."

"Doctor, everything about her screams 'Terra'," Beast Boy said.

"That girl who was that statue?" the Doctor questioned. When he nodded, the Doctor continued. "Of course…you were so close to her that you would notice any change that occurred, regardless of the strength of a perception filter. Tell me, have you tried approaching her yet?"

"Yeah, but every time I did, she would brush me off like she didn't want to associate herself with me…"

"And you're sure that you and she were very close and that you two trusted each other?"

Beast Boy paused for a moment. There were times when it felt like Terra didn't truly trust him. When Robin first offered to make her a part of the team, his inclusion of helping her control her powers made her feel like he had betrayed his promise to keep that a secret despite the fact the Robin, as an expert detective, figured that out himself. On the other hand, there were certainly times when he felt like he couldn't trust her. When he had first learned that Terra had been working for Slade, he refused to forgive her for betraying his trust, which in the long run proved to strengthen Slade's control over her. Still, at the very end when he trusted her to do the right thing for the lives of everybody in the city, Terra sacrificed herself to do so, something that made him forgive her when it came down to it.

"Yes," he simply said.

"Well then," the Doctor said, "I think it's time we found out who or what is behind this mystery…"


	3. Chapter 2: Class Time

**Author's Note: Since I've finally finished with my early round of applications, I figured I had enough time to whip up a few chapters for my stories. I apologize for being unable to get this to you earlier, but I've been busy and haven't had the time to get this chapter right. For some reason, it's been harder for me to get working on this piece compared to some of my other pieces, mostly because I really want to get everything right. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of The Mystery of Terra.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Class Time

Murakami High School. It seemed like an ordinary school to the Doctor as he waited to interview for a job. Then again, that one place where he had met up again with Sarah Jane also seemed to be an ordinary establishment until it turned out that a lot of the teachers were actually Krillitanes trying to use super smart students to decode the key to the universe. However, while anyone with a brain could have told that the school was hiding something, Murakami High School still lacked the telltale signs of alien interests. He had no idea why someone would go through all the trouble to hide one teenage girl in plain sight. Well, he had some sort of idea. It seemed that she had somehow gotten UNIT's attention because he was able to find a file on her in the database. He hadn't been exactly pleased with its contents. Terrorizing the American city, threatening world domination, and betraying her friends didn't sit well in his stomach. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl who had come from a trying family situation and struggled to do what she thought was the right thing. He understood what it was like to go against your personal values for the greater good, even if the actions taken were absolutely deplorable.

His mind wandered to how lucky she was to have Beast Boy looking out for her. The little boy with his own family issues had grown up so much since he had first seen him. It was very fitting that he was the one who never gave up on her, even during her darkest days. He remembered the many friends who helped him out when the darkness in his heart got the better of him. Rose, Martha, and Donna each played their own part following the end of the Time War. And then there were Amy, Rory, and River who had helped him as his past continued to try and haunt him. He could only hope that, once he was gone, they would all be able to live their lives to the fullest.

And once again, the subject of his own, inevitable death had come to the center of his mind. He had always been willing to risk it to help those in need, but, every time death was right in front of him, he had managed to prolong fate. The news that his death was a fixed point in time would not have really fazed him if it weren't for the fact that Amy, Rory, and River had witnessed it firsthand. Worse still was the fact that he had learned from the Teselecta that it she would be the one to end his life for good. He didn't yet know how or why, but he knew that his time was running out. He had told the TARDIS that this would be his last trip. And then, he would face death one last time, finally surrendering to eternal silence.

The door to the principal's office opened, snapping him from his silent musings. Despite the gruesome thoughts plaguing his mind, he got up, looked into a nearby mirror, and straightened his bowtie. "Time to put on a show," he said with an enthusiastic grin as he entered the room.

* * *

It was time for the first day of his classes. He had gotten the job filling in for the psychology teacher who had spontaneously decided to take a weeklong vacation. Apparently, there were no suitable replacements, and the children had to be prepared for their upcoming tests. The girl in question was apparently attending the school under the name Tara Markov, which the Doctor found strange because that was the real name of the girl known as Terra. If she was supposed to be hidden, wouldn't she have a less assuming alias? Hopefully, he would be able to discover the truth within the week he had to work with. If he stayed too long, he would be delaying his important date for far too long, and he didn't want to deal with the Reapers or worse if he tried to alter the fixed point in time in any way.

Before the first class of the day, the Doctor talked to some of the other teachers in the school to see what they knew about this Tara Markov. He had obtained a copy of each of his students' schedules under the premise that he wanted to know all of his students beforehand. He was able to get information about every single one of the kids in his classes except her. "Nothing?" he would ask. "Nothing at all about her?"

"I just don't really get anything out of her," came the generic responses. "She performs neither exceedingly well nor especially poorly."

As it stood, he would have to wait until near the end of the day before he could set his plan in motion. Thus, for his first class of the day, he let the children pretty much do whatever they wanted. Some of them did what they were supposed to do: studiously preparing for their exams like any person who lived under the stress of higher education. There were others who tried to trick him into letting them leave class early, but he managed to keep them in check. No one tried to kill him, marking a boring day in his book. He spent the lunch period maintaining the TARDIS console, only spending enough time to grab a few jelly babies he found under his old scarf. To his surprise, they were still good.

It was at the end of the day when he saw the girl walk in. He kept his eye on her as she sat near the back of the room, far enough from his direct sight but not as noticeable as she would be if she were at the very back. His eyes then turned to the young man with two metallic bracelets and an otherwise ordinary appearance. He recalled how Beast Boy had wanted to help out in this little experiment, and the only way to do that was to hide his unusual features. That Cyborg was definitely good with technology to produce a moving perception filter capable of masking Beast Boy's regular appearance. The Doctor had to admit that even he would have been fooled without purposefully trying to see through the illusion. He had managed to enroll him without arousing any suspicion.

The bell rang, signaling the time to get started. "Right, so, last class of the day, children. Let's get started, shall we? Now, this is psychology, so we're going to talk about your perception of me based on how I look. So, this face. First word that comes to mind. You, in the front, go!"

"What?" the first one said.

"BORING. Next, you. Face. Mine. What of it?"

"Um…weird…?" the second one managed.

"Better response." He spotted a red-haired girl who looked like she was from Scotland. "You, Scottish girl."

"…Funny?" she said with an accent confirming the Doctor's suspicion.

The Doctor smiled, remembering the exact word little Amelia had used to describe him so long ago. "Funny? Good…funny's good." He then brought his attention to blond-haired girl he had been targeting. "And you, over there near the back."

She looked at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes in some form of malice. Both the Doctor and Beast Boy took note of this, but none of the others seemed to care. This went on for a while until he decided he wouldn't get a reaction from her and moved on to other people. Few of them seemed to have any original answers, so it was time to move on to the second part of the experiment.

"Alright, now I'm going to change my appearance a bit and see how that affects your perception of me." He reached into a drawer and took out a fez, placing it gingerly on his head. "Alright, you in the back, go!"

"Idiotic," came the smart-alec response. He kept a trashy look and wore a "Vote for Pedro" shirt.

"Not very nice but okay…and you, right next to him."

"Uncool," his accomplice said, emboldened by his friend's answer.

Unfortunately for him, that was the wrong answer. "Wrong. Fezzes. Are. Cool. Just for that, you're getting an F. Now, you over there."

He pointed to the girl once again. "I think you look like a fool," she said in a challenging tone. Much of the class looked at her with some mild interest, but Beast Boy thought she was being very aggressive.

However, the Doctor seemed to take it in stride. "Ah, at least I finally got you to talk. Now, you!" After getting responses from the rest of the class, he came to the conclusion that most of these children had terrible fashion sense. At least Scottish girl still thought he was funny. "Alright, one more." He took off the fez and replaced it with the Stetson. "How about now? Over there, by the window."

He pointed at a girl who seemed to be staring at his hat. "I like that hat. It's cool."

"Better reception for the Stetson. Now, you over there."

He pointed to Beast Boy. "Heroic?" he said after turning his head sideways. He was unsure of why the Doctor had put him on the spot.

"Good. And you, there." He wanted one final response from the girl in question.

She narrowed her eyes. "Like a dead man." Again the eyes of everyone darted at her for a second before instantly forgetting. Beast Boy was alarmed by her response, but he also noticed the Doctor suddenly have a dark look. Was death something he feared?

The Doctor took out a small device, his trusty sonic screwdriver. He activated it and sent a signal to all the clocks in the school, moving them to 3:00. "Oh, would you look at that!" he yelled over the sudden bell ringing. "It's the end of the day. I bet you all want to be anywhere but here, so feel free to leave!"

Almost everyone rushed out of the room, not questioning the sudden end of the school day. The Doctor was alone with the teenage hero. "So, did you have any luck finding anything about her?" he asked, completely disregarding his feelings from just ten seconds beforehand.

"Nothing," Beast Boy replied, deciding to ignore his doubt about the plan for now. "There's barely anything these people know about her. It's as if people know she exists but barely."

"So, she has kept a low profile for the most part. Why then would she use such inflammatory language on the day a daft old man takes over the class? Well, I suppose the daft old man part might be confusing enough, but none of the other children seemed to care much about me. Why her? Why now?"

As the Doctor began pacing back and forth, Beast Boy wondered whether or not he should ask him why he had reacted the way he did. Making a decision, he decided to speak up. "Doctor," he began.

"Hm? Yes? What is it?" he mumbled distractedly.

"Something seems to be on your mind, and it's not about this."

"Yes…I suppose so…"

"Do you mind telling me what it is?"

The Doctor stared at the teen for a moment, debating whether or not he would burden the young man with the news. He then gave a reassuring grin and said, "Oh, it's not that important. I will tell you what is, though: your girlfriend." He saw that his teasing had the intended effect, lightening the mood by causing him to blush in embarrassment. "I need to know some discrepancies between how the Terra you know acts and how this girl acts. Do you at least no that?"

"Well, the biggest thing would be that she seems to dislike everything she used to. I remember one time when I was only trying to get her to watch the stars, something I used to do all the time with Terra. The thing is, she said that she didn't like staying outside."

As Beast Boy continued to list difference after difference, the Doctor noticed something important. "You know, it's just too coincidental for this girl to be completely different. If there were some things that she liked that were the same, it might just be a coincidence. However, creating the polar opposite is just a bit too curious."

Another thing occurred to Beast Boy. "Doctor, what was the whole point of today's class?"

The Doctor dodged the question, offering a rambling of information instead. "Don't worry about it, just a few questions for diagnostics. Anyways, I looked up some files on her from UNIT's database and found a lot of information about your girlfriend. Not exactly the best of things in there, but nothing I can't overlook in the end. What intrigues me is that the girl in question assumed the identity of Tara Markov, the true identity of Terra. Call me crazy, but that's not what you want to do if you're going to hide someone. So, I have a funny feeling that someone wants us to get involved in this. Someone is probably laying a trap. The question is, do you want to go through with this anyways?"

A small part of the young man thought that he should be logical and approach the situation pragmatically. However, this portion was vastly overwhelmed by the majority of him that wanted to get the Terra he knew back no matter what. Still, the small voice of reason was strong enough to get him to consider carefully. "I don't know," he said. "I just want the Terra I know back."

The Doctor nodded. "Of course, of course. And I promise that I will do my best to make sure that happens. Still, it's not always the wisest thing to rush headfirst into things. Course, I pretty much do that all the time, but I think it would pay to be a bit cautious in this situation. Let's head back to your home to think things over."

Beast Boy nodded before realizing something. "Hey, how did you get here today anyway? I don't remember Cyborg driving you in the T-Car."

"Oh, I have my own method of transport. Would you care to see it?"

Beast Boy nodded, cautiously wondering what secret the man might have up his sleeve. He followed the Doctor to the parking lot where he immediately saw a blue box in one of the spots. The Doctor walked over to it with a silly grin, motioning to the teen to follow him. "Doctor, what's with that box?"

"Just you come in and find out."

He snapped his fingers, causing the doors to open. Beast Boy walked in, and his eyes almost literally popped out of his sockets. He ducked out to do a double-take, wondering how the thing could possibly be…

"Bigger…on the inside…"

The Doctor only offered a sly grin. "Centuries of time travel, and that phrase still hasn't gotten old. Welcome to the TARDIS."

He rushed to the center of the gigantic room, seemingly pressing buttons at random. Beast Boy fell over as the machine began to move. Rumbling had taken over the console as the machine whirred to life. Almost suddenly, it stopped. "Huh? We're there already?"

"Yup! Here we are!"

He rushed to push open the doors, Beast Boy following shortly after. As he went through the doors, his eyes widened in alarm as he gazed over what used to be a tidy enough living room. Debris was everywhere, and burn marks were also evident. Clearly, there had been a struggle while he was gone. He hadn't brought his communicator with him, thinking that it would have been a potential distraction. Was it his fault that his home had been attacked as he did nothing to stop it?

"Hello?" the Doctor announced loudly, hoping to draw out anyone who might still be in the building.

It had the intended effect. They both heard a door open, indicating that someone was still there. Silent footsteps swiftly approached them, and, before they knew it, two sets of hands grabbed the two and held them by the throat.

* * *

**Sorry again for the lack of updates, but I hope to make them a bit more regular. In other news, I've made yet another Doctor Who crossover called Rekindling the Flame. Check it out if you've got the time for it. And as always, thanks for showing this story your love, and I hope you all continue to do so.**


End file.
